legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Star
Black☆Star (ブラック☆スター, Burakku☆Sutā) is one of the main Meisters that the series follows. Black Star is one of the survivors of the infamous Star Clan, The other being Akane☆Hoshi. Which explains why Black Star has a star on his shoulder. His Demon Weapon partner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He is a Shadow Weapon Meister (暗器職人''Anki Shokunin'' in Japanese) which is translated into Dark Arm Meister in the English dub. Currently, he is a Two-Star Meister and a member of the elite student unit, Spartoi. Voiced by: Brittney M. Karbowski. Best Friends: Tsubaki, Taki, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Knuckles, Bender, Slade, Mr. Gold Worst Enemies: Zeus, Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee, White Star(his father) To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Debut Story The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Black Star returns with the rest of the Helper Squad and helps fight Discord and Sigma. In here he meets his and Tsubaki's new partner Taki. He later takes part in a race for one of the rings needed to beat Discord. Later he fights Pong Krell while trying to get a ring. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Black Star alongside his friends returns to help the heroes against Mechuckles and other villains. The Wrath of God of War Meister of War Black Star once again returns with his friends against his old hatred enemy,Zeus and other villains. Blackpool In the spinoff of The P Team/ The Helper Squad storyline, within 5 years It`s unknown how Black Star changed or he did or not. Black Star FINALLY becomes a main character and anti hero of the series alongside his partner ninjas, Tsubaki and Taki. Black Star comes to match with his own personal archenemy Haytham Kenway and his Templar order. He is informed about this by a man with a cane and a total butt-load of magic powers who finds him and his friends who offers his help for a price of course As the second half of this story is to take place at the same of Kid's adventure with the heroes in LOTM Next Gen: Island Tour, Black Star may alliance himself and his allies with Dr.Strange of the Multi-Universal Resistance, Bender of The B Team, Slade of Slade's Ensemble, Blue of The Alpha Team and Zick of The Miracle Elite. Bender and Slade will be Black Star's sometimes partners since Templar Orders are mostly Black Star's main target, he will need Bender and Slade's genius's help. Though they will be annoyed of Black Star's selfish moments and breaking the fourth wall every time. Blackpool: Second Half Story Black Star, The Star Alliance, Bender, The B Team, Slade and his Ensemble and Castiel fight off against Rodrigo, Cesare, and Dark Lord. Blackpool: The Tyranny of King Death Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Maka Albarn Soul Eater Evans Death the Kid Patty Thompson Sid Barett Mifune Taki Connor Slade Wilson and his ensemble Bender and his team Dr.Strange and his team Mr.Gold Trivia It's confirmed that Black Star is going to enter Glitzville as a fighter. When Daveg502 said Meister of War is the finale series, it's not. The story is still continued. Black Star is one of the most breaking the fourth wall characters of all time. Black Star19.jpg Black Star41.jpg Black Star51.jpg Black Star48.jpg Black Star2.jpg Black Star1.png Black Star76.png Black Star78.jpg Black Star81.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Third in Command Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Action Hero Category:The Helper Squad Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Meister Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Speedsters Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Anti Heroes Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Ninjas Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brittney M. Karbowski Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Major Characters of The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters who breaks the 4th wall Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Main Heroes in Blackpool